Law and Chaos
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: Clary is one of the best prosecutors in New York and Jace is the prime suspect of the most prolific murders ever, the one of his parents. But being innocent or guilty doesn't stop Clary's growing feelings towards Jace, even if the story gets more twisted


"He convinced me that if we're going to have honest government that you can't leave it up to the crooks and that honest people have to get involved in government. So I did. I got involved as a criminal prosecutor with the U. S. Justice Department."

-Bill Scott  
><span>Law and Chaos<span>

They say ambition is something that fades with time- especially with this job. When you start- wide eyes, bright and ready to take on the world, it's about putting the bad guys away, bad guys worse than what you see in Saturday morning cartoons, it's about saving the world. Then when you see guys walk, smirk at you as they saunter out of the building and you feel that bile rise in your throat...it destroys you. Soon it's just about getting through the day.  
>Clary Fray received the call during one of "those nights," the nights she wanted to feel the burn of the vodka while watching reruns of The Honeymooners, then bury herself in her blankets, and never resurface. She had just seen a rapist walk because of lack of evidence and was ready to escape the anger and disappointment in her dreams. Her hands stumbled blindly on her nightstand, trying to feel for her vibrating cell.<p>

"Hello?" She croaked. Clary winced, feeling the slight pounding of her head from the liquor.

"Fray? Get down here, we just caught the perp." Alec's gravelly voice filtered through the speakers. Clary closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Sometimes, she regretted taking up the position of ADA.

"What exactly is so important that you had to call me at 3AM Alec?" She groaned. There was silence for a moment.

"Just get down here."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"This better be good." Clary snapped as she rubbed her throbbing head, nursing a cup of coffee. Detective Simon Lewis grinned at her.

"Aww….that hurts! I thought you liked spending time with us!"

"Sorry to hurt your feelings but I like talking to perps more, preferably while they are behind bars. Now what's so special about this one that you need me down here at this time of night?" Simon's amused grin slid off his face and Alec handed her the file.

Crime scene photos were always gruesome- especially fresh after the crime but this…it took the cake. The majority of the photos were tainted with red- blood over a creamy white carpet but it was the bodies that made Clary want to vomit. The man was laid face down, his arm twisted behind his back while the woman was lying on her back, her expression twisted into one of complete horror. But that wasn't what caused the waves of nausea. The perp had used a knife to skin off the woman's cheeks. Clary could see the hints of the whites of her teeth and the strings of muscle left in the open. The man had his calves cut open to reveal red muscle and tendon.

"That's Celine and Stephan Herondale, upper class socialites…like smokes hundred dollar bill upper class."

"Who the hell is this psycho?" Clary whispered.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, their son."

Clary raised her eyebrows as she watched him pace back and forth in the interrogation room. Her fingers played on the thermostat dial, turning the heat down several notches.

"You better watch it…don't want to convict Frosty the Snowman." Simon commented.

"You know he deserves worse Si." Clary sighed. "Do you really think he could do this- to his own parents?" She watched his muscles ripple as he stretched, rubbing his head. Yes, he had the physical strength to do it but to mutilate the bodies…

"Who knows? Their family was pretty messed up. He got sent to boarding school when he was nine while mom and dad partied the night away. Jonathan got disowned when he was 18 after getting a DUI and assault, served his community hours as well as a few days in central booking…never had a steady job since."

"Still doesn't warrant offing his parents. Lots of kids get sent to boarding school…doesn't mean that they kill their parents 16 years later."

"Blaming the kid? I'm surprised Clarissa, even you're not this bloodthirsty. Does working with homicide do this to you?" Clary sighed and turned around, not even bothering to hide the exhausted look on her face.

"Aline...you were called to represent Jonathan Herondale?" Simon raised an eyebrow- sensing the tension between the two women. Even during law school, they were rivals so it wasn't surprising when the competition spilled into court with Aline Penhallow as one of the best defense attorneys and Clarissa Fray as an Assistant District Attorney. Aline straightened.

"Yes...are you sure your detectives even have enough evidence to hold him?"

"Detective Lightwood and Lewis found the suspect at the crime scene, covered in blood. He had a reputation of reckless and violent behavior and animosity towards his parents- typical troubled kid. Do you really want to go to trial with this Aline? The jury will convict him right after they hear of his past." Clary stated coolly, appearing more confidant than she felt. Aline smirked.

"Until they see the crime scene photos, have you seen them? There's blood everywhere. My client walked into the premises, unassuming of the awful murder that just occurred. He ran inside, afraid for his parent's life and inevitably got covered in their blood. He bent over their bodies while waiting for the ambulance, checking for any vital signs. Anything else is circumstantial Clarissa. As to the matters of his past...well we are trying a crime that happened last night not four years ago. Besides, his parents were hardly there for him- the jury will see him more as a victim than anything after hearing his childhood."

"Blaming the victims Aline? That's low- even for you."

"Oh I'm not saying that it was not tragic what happened to the Herondales...just that there are two sides to every story." Clary held Aline's gaze as she walked into the interrogation room.

"She's right. If we want to get this guy- we need a confession or more reliable evidence." Clary sighed, turning to Alec and Simon.

Simon protested, "Wha- but we found him at the crime scene. He had unlimited access to the Herondales-"

"And Aline will twist the story to make it seem like Jonathan was there to help and then she will play the sad story of the neglected child trying to patch things up with his parents and the jury will lap it up. We can't win this unless we get new evidence."

"Where do you think we should start?"

"I want to see if we can put any cracks in Aline's poor little rich boy story." Clary closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "Alec, I think you should go in there."

Alec stared at her, eye wide. "Me? Why?"

"You look...intimidating and besides, Aline has a thing for you." Alec gulped.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Are budget cuts really that bad that you can't afford heat?" Aline snapped, rubbing her arms. Clary bit back the tingle of amusement as she watched Aline squirm.

"Sorry," Simon responded breezily, "thermostat dial is stuck." Clary could see Jonathan in the hot seat through the mirror. She had been in this position with so many criminals, murderers, drug pushers, rapists, even a head of the Russian Mafia once but there was something different about Jonathan.

Most of the suspects couldn't look the officer in the eyes, shoulders hunched over as if shielding themselves from the accusations but the suspect sat up, his broad shoulders accenting his large build. His eyes bore straight into Clary's through the mirror and she held in her gasp. They were amber, golden. She had never seen such a color before. They darkened in anger and something else that she couldn't place. Her gut lurched, something wasn't right. The sound of the door opening and closing behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Aline sat up even straighter, staring at the newcomer.

Alec tossed the manila folder on the table. Simon casually picked it up and flipped through it, leaning back in the padded chair. Aline glared at it miserably as she shifted in her own, steel metal chair.

"Nice night tonight huh?" Simon asked, nonchalantly. "But I guess it's a bit too cold for my standards but then again, I've always been more of a summer." Clary studied Jonathan carefully, looking for any sort of baseline behavior. Luke Grayback, captain of the precinct and Maia Roberts, fellow psychiatrist then joined her. They were a lot better at this than she was. Jonathan looked at Simon, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So far, there was no change in body language, hands resting on his thigh and his long legs positioned awkwardly on the uncomfortable looking chair.

"Just get this interrogation moving Lewis." Aline snapped, "I would like to get Jace home before midnight."

"Jace?" Alec commented, "That's an odd nickname."

"It's my initials, J.C." His voice was low and gruff. Shivers ran up and down Clary's back. Simon nodded slowly.

"Okay so let's get down to business. Why were you at your parents?"

"You don't have to answer that Jace." Aline jumped in.

"On the defense so quickly Aline?" Alec raised an eyebrow. Aline flushed under Alec's gaze.

"Don't try that trick with me Alexander. It's not a sign of guilt that my client refuses to answer...merely self-preservation."

"Yea well your parents didn't have a lot of that when you butchered them didn't they?" Simon put in. Aline's head snapped towards him.

"I'm sorry, was that an accusation? Do you have any proof to back it up?"

"Just your shirt is enough proof. I'm also sure that the jury will be willing to put a drunk driver off the streets." Simon said as he flipped through the file. He snatched out the crime photos and laid them on the desk. "These are your parents! Just how long do you think until someone found out about this hmm? Until the media gets a hold of this story?"

"Are you seriously going to make him look at these?" Aline protested, "This is barbaric! Get Fray in here!"

"You're being called." Luke murmured. He gently nudged Clary towards the door. "Go."

"He seems expressionless now Clary. Try to get a rise out of him, ask him about his parents and their relationship with each other or with him." Maia instructed.

"Wha- why can't Alec or Simon do this?" Clary sputtered. Luke smirked.

"Because his past two girlfriends have been red heads and well...you fit his type. Just turn on the charm." He opened the door and shoved her in.

Clary stumbled into the interrogation. She cleared her throat and straightened her suit. She nodded at Alec and Simon and turned to Aline.

"You called?"

"Yes, my client would like the sanctity of his parent's image preserved. We would like to settle this quietly and I am open to a deal."

"No deal." Jace muttered, he turned up and stared at her. Clary was thrown by the intensity of his gaze.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Clary swallowed, trying to maintain her cool.

"Because I didn't do it." Jace gritted his teeth, his frustration showing. Clary sighed shakily. She slowly made her way to the table and Alec offered her his seat. She sat down next to him, holding his gaze, her body not daring to relax.

"What was so horrible about your parents?" She asked softly.

"Jace you don't have to-"Aline started. Jace snorted.

"What about yours? Or did perfect little angel never disappoint them?"

"Hey, this is about you not her."Alec snapped. Clary smiled.

"I crashed my car into their garage once but then again, I never killed them now did I?" Jace glared at her.

"They never wanted a kid." Jace muttered, "But of course, an abortion would damage their image so they decided to ship me off, pretend they never had one before I could even ride a bike. The boarding school was horrible, no heat or air conditioner and kids got beaten up in the middle of the night. I never saw my parents- not even during the holidays because I never got invited home so I spent Christmas working with the cooks in the kitchen. I hate my parents; I still do which is why I didn't kill them. I wouldn't risk the rest of my life in prison just to get rid of their pathetic ones."

Clary was speechless. She didn't know how to respond but the door opened. The M.E. Isabelle Lightwood poked her head in. "Clary, I need to see you." She said.

"Jonathan Herondale isn't the killer." Isabelle stated. She handed Clary some pieces of paper. "There was a different set of footprints, they were smeared a bit but from amount of dried blood I could tell that it was older, before Jonathan got to the scene. Also, I noticed that the stab wounds were on the left side of the bodies, the killer is left handed." Clary shook her head and handed the papers back.

"Stand up." She ordered.

"Jace don't listen to-" Jace had already pushed his chair back and stood up. Clary got closer and slightly lifted up his shirt, aware of how close they were. She could feel the heat emitted from his skin and the scent of metal and rain filled her sense. She shuddered, feeling goose bumps. Her eyes snapped to his belt hook. It was on the right side. Jace is right handed. Clary sighed. "Fray what the hell is this? I can have the Bar on you so fast-"

"Calm down Aline. You should be thanking me. I just proved your client is innocent." Clary snapped. She walked to the door and jabbed her thumb at Jace. "Cut him loose."

After filling Alec and Simon in and placating their anger, she left them to find the real killer as she went out to get a cup of coffee. She had no job until they brought in the evidence. She sighed as she sat on the step of City Hall; tonight was a long night,

"Ms. Fray?" Clary recognized that voice.

"Jonathan..." Clary caught a whiff of his scent as he sat down next to her.

"Call me Jace now that you're not trying to get me life in jail."

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You were just doing your job." Jace sighed. There was silence for a moment. "do you think they're going to find my parent's killer?"

"Lightwood and Lewis are the best at what they do. The killer will turn up sometime." Clary reassured him. Jace nodded slowly.

"They were never really in my life to begin with but now that they're gone it just feels so..."He looked around, "strange I suppose. So quiet...too quiet."

"Do you know anyone that might have done it?" Clary asked.

"My parents had friends and enemies in high place, they were pretentious as hell but not enough to make someone want to kill them." Clary bit her lip.

"I should get back." She said, standing up. She reached into her bag and scribbled something on it. "Look if you think of anything, call Detective Lewis or Lightwood."

"What if I want to call you?" Jace grinned. Clary rolled her eyes and shoved the card towards him and walked back to the precinct. Jace flipped the card over.

_Detective Alec Lightwood- 555-224-0361_

_Detective Simon Lewis- 555-874-3654_

_Clary Fray- 555-417-9874_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"So what made you want to become an ADA?" Jace asked as they sipped their coffees. Clary bit her lip.

"My dad got involved in the drug trade and then he got sent to prison when I was 10." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that make you want to become a defense attorney?" Clary wanted to laugh. This was one of the things she liked about Jace- he held nothing back, no fake condolences.

"No it made me see what a real asshole he is. You see the most dangerous thing about criminals isn't what they can potentially do; it's about how risky they are. They think that they can hide behind the law and get away with it, like my father. He used me for his alibi, he used his family to deliver crack can you believe that?" Clary shook her head. "Anyway, it's my job to prove them wrong. It's my job to get the courts and the justice system to punish them. It's the detectives' job to protect the innocent but my job is more of punishing the guilty."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

They had gone days without a lead. This was fairly normal for anyone else's standards but Clary was going nuts trying to find the killer. Maybe it was because of spending all this time with Jace. He was so...intriguing, just being with him made all her thoughts about the case melt away, which was dangerous. Clary knew she shouldn't be emotionally involved with him because of the case but he just drew her to him.

"You know, I'd think an apartment on Park Ave would be a lot cleaner." Clary grimaced as she watched Isabelle pick up a cockroach.

"These little buggers can live just about anywhere in the world. They'll be here long after we've gone. I just need to collect a few for a sample of their stomachs. There are quite a surprising number around."

"Is this why you called me here? To watch you get bug intestine?" Isabelle sighed and got up.

"No, I called you here as my friend. You know the dangers of getting close to a victim." Clary ran her hand through her hair.

"I know it's just...so difficult to stay away. I don't feel...like a prosecutor when I'm with him I just feel like I'm...me. I feel like I did when I just finished law school- the high, the excitement. I'm meeting him right after this"

"Do you love him?" Isabelle asked. Clary shook her eyes, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know..."

Clary walked out of the apartment, slamming into something hard.

"Oh jeez miss, I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry." A voice stuttered. She looked up to see a guy with dark hair and a gray uniform bent down next to her, picking up her papers.

"Oh, it's fine really." Clary smiled as she took them back, getting a good look at the man. He was tall, pale with black hair swept over his eyes. He looked down, examining the floor. "Thank you so much." With that, Clary walked into the elevator.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Okay so delivery man's alibi checks out." Alec said, crossing his name off.

"So does the doorman. Wife and therapist nearly died of surprise when he showed up on time to session for once." Simon snorted. Clary narrowed her eyes, examining all the suspects.

"Maybe we're just looking at the wrong group of people. These are all regulars. Maybe they just had temporary-"

"Alec, here's the pizza you ordered." Luke said as he handed he walked in with the large box. Alec was still writing on the board.

"I never ordered any-"Everything happened so fast. Luke tossed the box on the table right across from Clary. There was a giant roar of air in Clary's ears and she immediately turned her face away from the stinging light. She could feel her body being thrown off the table and a loud crash reverberated, leaving her eardrums ringing.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Pesticides?" Clary winced. She was still so sore from the explosion. Isabelle nodded.

"I found traces of sodium arsenate in what was left of the box. There was a pressure trigger attached to the lever that produced pure oxygen. When that mixed with the pesticide, it created the explosion."

"Why would anyone want to blow us up?" Clary asked.

"That is something science can't answer." Isabelle sighed.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Never thought being an ADA would have the occupational hazard of being blown up." Jace sighed. They were at his apartment and Clary couldn't help noticing the monk-like neatness of his room.

"Nice to see your concern." Clary laughed. Jace sobered up quickly and stared at her.

"I'm also glad that you're okay." Clary's laughter faded as she noticed how close Jace was. His scent was overpowering as she found her hands clutched to his t-shirt. He felt so warm, so steady and safe. This was what she needed after almost being blown up.

"Jace..." She whispered. His lips were suddenly on hers and the kiss cut off her sigh. She could taste him; Jace was everywhere, his warmth lingering on her skin as his hands found their way to her hair, her back, her stomach. The heat from his fingers made goose bumps appear on her skin as his hand slipped under her shirt. It also made her snap back to reality.

"No...no this is bad." She ripped herself away from his grip, breathing hard.

"Why? We're both consenting adults...I mean unless you're planning to charge me with anything...which I will be very disappointed that you would because I heard the soap in prison is just-"

"Jace." Clary cut him off. "No it's just...you're involved with this case and it would be a very bad idea for me to get involved wit you." Clary's face heated up as she continued. "It's not that I don't want to in fact, it is exactly what I want but I don't- I can't-"

"So I'll wait." Jace said plainly. "I'll wait for the son of a bitch to be caught and for the trial to be over." Jace held Clary's face in his hands. "I'll wait." He placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I found the same traces of pesticide in the apartment as well." Isabelle said as she flitted around the crime scene

"Well at least they were getting their roach problem fixed." Simon commented.

"An exterminator would have access to their house." Isabelle continued, "and with the size of this infestation was probably over about once a week. See the amount of dead bugs that's been piling up?" Isabelle pointed to the small brown clusters in the corners.

"Jeez, they are not paying the cleaning service enough." Simon muttered. Clary gasped as her thoughts flashed back to that day, the hallway, the man with the gray uniform with the red patch, _Morgenstern Bug Exterminator_.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Sebastian Morgenstern, father died at a young age and mother was a prostitute. He grew up in numerous foster homes until he managed to start a small, extermination business." Alec recited from the file.

"I just can't believe- he seemed so timid when I met him."

"He seems that way on the outside but inside, his past traumas have made him very volatile. Working for rich people when he himself had such a poor upbringing may have made him lash out in some way." Maia said. "He needs a friend, a familiar face. Clary I think you should go in there."

"Me? Why?"

"Because he most likely recognizes you and you need to gain his trust in order for him to tell you what happened."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"Hello Sebastian." Clary smiled as she sat down. "Do you remember me?" _Keep your voice soft, _Maia had instructed, _remember, you don't want to accuse him of anything or he'll bolt._

Sebastian looked up, his eyes flitting across Clary's face and quickly looked down.

"Yes." His voice was so low, Clary could barely hear him. "You're that lady from the hallway."

"Yep that's right." Clary paused. "Do you know why you're here?"

"When that man arrested me h-h-he said s-s-something about a murder?" _Don't refer to their names directly in the beginning; we need him to warm up to you first. _

"Yes, that's right...you know you can still ask for a lawyer right?" If Clary was going to do this, she was going by the book. Sebastian shook his head.

"No...I didn't do anything wrong." He whispered. Clary nodded slowly. She bit her lip as she slid her hand across the table and gripped his, trying not to yank it away.

"I know. I believe you Sebastian." _Use his given name as much as possible, this creates a sort of intimacy between you and him. _"Wow...that's a nice uniform, where did you get it?" Clary smiled.

"Oh it's mine." Sebastian smiled proudly, "I own my own company you know. Morgenstern Exterminators."

"Really? Your parents must be so proud of you!" Clary smiled enthusiastically. Sebastian's smile fell.

"My parents died when I was small." He muttered. _He might try to distance himself from his parents or lie about their deaths but you must push him about it. They may be the key to why._

"Oh...well I'm sure they'd be happy to have such a bright boy. They're smiling down at you from Heaven." Sebastian's frown deepened.

"No...daddy was never nice to me and momma...they told me she was a slut." He gritted his teeth.

"Who are they Sebastian?"

"Those boys at the prep school down the street. I would recognize their uniforms. They were so rich, they spat at me you know." Clary could feel his hands clench into a fist under her palm.

"I bet that must've been horrible." She whispered, "so how did it feel working at the Herondales? They were so rich..."

"They were the only couple that was nice to me. Mrs. Herondales made cookies for me. It was their son that was bad."

"I met him, he seems very mean."

"He didn't appreciate them. Mrs. Herondale was sad all the time thanks to him and Mr. Herondale was so angry. I- I just wanted them to be happy. Jonathan didn't deserve to be their son." Clary got up and sat next to him. She could smell the metallic scent clinging to his clothes.

"So what did you do?"

"I-I went over to their apartment one night, told them that I could be their son. I would appreciate them so much more and I loved them with all my heart." Sebastian looked down. "But then Mrs. Herondale started laughing, saying that Jonathan was her only son and she didn't want to retard as her son." He started shaking. "I was so mad...I just grabbed a knife and started stabbing her. Then Mr. Herondale came in and saw, he tried to stop me but I stabbed him too."

"Sebastian, why did you cut them up?" Sebastian started chuckling.

"Momma put blush on her cheeks; she said the red made her look pretty so I cut Mrs. Herondale's face...there was so much red." There was a tap on the mirror and Clary knew it was over. She started to get up but Sebastian pulled her down.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay with me." Clary bit her lip.

"Sebastian I am the Assistant District Attorney. The next time you will be seeing me is n court when I will be sending you to jail...for murder in the second degree."

0 – 0 - 0 – 0

"Sebastian Morgenstern is a troubled young man. Yet there are man troubled young children in the world, some much worse than Mr. Morgenstern, some not surviving past 15. They do not have the chance to grow up and start their own company and they do not have the chance to live life. Mr. Morgenstern did not use his past to help others, no, he used it as an excuse, as an incentive for murder.

"He claims his violent past drove him to kill Stephan and Celine Herondale. Well they were never involved with his childhood, or any part of his past. They were an innocent couple that was caught in the tirade of his uncontrollable emotion. He knew what he was doing was wrong and two innocent lives were lost because of his actions. Now, despite your own pasts, I implore the members of the jury to ask yourselves, 'is it right for him to use his as an excuse for murder?'"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant, in terms of second degree murder..."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Jace was waiting outside as Clary sprinted down the court steps, ignoring the reporters that swarmed the defense attorney. He didn't have a chance to speak as Clary jumped into his arms, relief relaxing her shoulders.

"How did it go?" He breathed, pushing her red hair away from her face. Clary kissed him, loving the sensation of his lip against hers. She started pulling him away.

"Let's just say we won't be seeing him around anymore. Now what were you saying about waiting?" Clary's giggles echoed down the street as Jace suddenly sped up, both heading towards his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might do a lemon scene as a second chapter, who wants that? Anyway, I know I have two stories to be working on but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Maybe it's because of watching too much SVU. How do you like Clary as a prosecutor? I hoped you liked this fic, thanks for reading! **


End file.
